Crimson Walls
by Skittlehog
Summary: An accident can change anything, except the love the victims felt in their hearts.


**Crimson Walls**

**By Skittlehog**

_Dedicated to Silverbunnie_

He bent down to give her a kiss, for he'd be working late again tonight by the time she got home. Draco touched the stomach of his wife which clearly showed that she was seven months pregnant. He gazed into her eyes for a moment, before bidding her good-bye.

Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express and felt the familiar sensation she had felt going to Hogwarts when she was younger. Though the warmness disappeared as she sat in a compartment by herself, knowing that Harry and Ron would not appear. The train began to move slowly, then faster and faster. She saw from a distance her husband waving then disappeared.

As she sat alone, she heard her former classmates greeting each other and talking. She distinctly heard Lavender Brown whispering to Parvati Patil in the compartment across from hers.

"Did you hear? Hermione Granger _actually_ married Draco Malfoy! I mean, he let the death eaters into Hogwarts during our sixth year, do you remember? _And_ he was attempting to kill Dumbledore all that year! I bet he had something to do with Harry Potter's death! Poor Hermione ending up with a Death Eater as a husband. And did you see her stomach? No doubt carrying the next dark lord."

Hermione wished Draco was there to comfort her. But no, ashamed of showing his face at the reunion, picked up an extra shift at his office. No one knew the truth about the night Harry had defeated Voldemort. All they knew was he was destroyed and Harry and Ron were both dead; Draco lay on the ground with a fractured skull and rib. Hermione fainted at the sight of Ron's dead body, but Draco was there to comfort her.

It was dark out, and the talking had turned to silence. Hermione could hear the wheels on the tracks and a bright light shining into her compartment, an extremely bright light and the sounds of a train approaching. But that couldn't be. There were no trains for miles and one coming directly at the Hogwarts Express was preposterous...

Draco came home every late that night, his white-blonde hair rumpled and bags under his grey eyes. He walked passed the nursery, which would very soon be home to a new baby, and smiled. He pushed the door open into his empty room and thought perhaps that Hermione was running late, probably had run into a few old friends and was chatting merrily. He crawled into bed, thought of his beautiful wife and his unborn child swimming through his head . . .

Hermione lay on the ground of the train. There wasn't a part of her body that didn't hurt. She looked around to see Lavender Brown's body a few inches from her own, blank eyes starring at Hermione. It was then that Hermione touched her stomach and brought her hand up to her eyes. Her hand was covered in crimson red. . .

Draco didn't get the message that there had been an accident until 6 A.M. He walked down to get a cup of coffee when he noticed a thoroughly exhausted barn owl feebly pecking at his window as if he had been all night. Draco opened the window, expecting the owl to fly in, but it merely fell onto the counter unconscious. He took the letter from its leg, and with a look at the wand and bone cross on the front, he opened it quickly. _Maybe Hermione had the baby at the reunion! That's why she was late. . ._

Half an hour later came and Draco apparated to the spot in which the Healer had instructed him. He saw, to his horror, not a smiling Hermione with a newborn baby, but the wreck of a train. The Hogwarts Express. He stood, glued to the floor starring at the wreckage.

"Found another one!" Yelled a man in dark blue robes.

"E-Excuse me, but can you tell me which compartment that a Hermione Malfoy was riding in." He asked, tears pouring from his eyes.

The man looked at him sadly. "Pregnant?"

Draco nodded.

"Compartment fifteen."

Draco walked along the side of the train. All the windows were smashed in, the other train had been removed, by some miracle, and was laying a few yards off. He began counting the compartments. One...two...three...

His heart began to beat faster and he felt dizzy... Ten...eleven...twelve...

He reached compartment fifteen and peered inside. He stepped over a large amount of wood, and glass. He turned to leave, but something caught his eyes. Something on the wall. The words _I love you _were written in crimson red...

**A/N: Well it didn't turn out as I would have liked but I tried. So let me know what you thought.**


End file.
